I Will Fix You
by anonymous999999999
Summary: After the Last Olympian Annabeth starts to fall apart. Luke was her brother, and now he was gone. Percy loves her and wants to help, but how? Percy needs to learn how to fix her. Will he fix her in time? Percabeth fluff:) Song fic to Fix you by Coldplay. A bit sad...


Hi! This is a one-shot songfic for Percabeth.

Summary: After the Last Olympian Annabeth starts to fall apart. Luke was her brother, and now he was gone. Percy loves her and wants to help, but how? Percy needs to learn how to fix her. Will he fix her in time? Percabeth fluff:)

Fix You by Coldplay

The bold is the lyrics.

Percy's POV

***I don't own anything, song lyrics are Coldplay's***

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed,"

Annabeth had tried so hard to get Luke back to the good side, not with the monsters. Luke wasn't the same, he was so different when he was possessed. I had never liked Luke after he committed to Kronos. I liked him before, he was like the big brother I never had. His betrayal hit us all hard. It hit Annabeth the hardest through. She locked herself in her cabin for days on end. When I tried to go in she lied to me, and yelled at me to go away. Eventually she came out, and help us when the war against the Titans. After the war was done through, she went back to her old ways.

* * *

Three days had passed since the Titan war. Annabeth hadn't set a foot out of her cabin, much to my disappointment. I was in the middle of an archery lesson, when Chiron came over.

"Percy can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, Chiron." I sighed.

"Percy, Annabeth still isn't over Luke." the words hit me like a sack of potatoes. I gasped shocked."She has spent all the days thinking it was her fault that he is now dead. We have tried everything. I am sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but it was best that you didn't know. Please Percy we need you to go fix her."

"When you get what you want, but not what you need,"

Annabeth and I were getting ready for the Titan war. This was one of the few moments we had together. Somehow we had gotten on the topic of Luke. She knew that we would have to fight him. Truthfully, I wasn't really all that excited for it either, I was dreading it. He was my brother, I couldn't fight him.

"I want him dead." Annabeth said, staring out at the lake. She was a former shell of herself, because of Luke.

"What?"

"It would be better for him Percy, if he just died. Kronos would die then too. Luke could be reborn and join us again! It would be better, and he would be better too!" that's when I understood how much Annabeth missed him, she was going delusional.

Thinking back to that moment now I understand. Luke had just died. I was still in shock. Annabeth, Grover, and I all sat there, crying on the floor with him. He was already gone.

"This is what I wanted, but I don't think I need it anymore." Annabeth cried. I took her in my arms, and held her as we both cried.

"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep,"

It was two days after the Titan war. I was exhausted, my body felt like it was moving through jello. I sat on the floor of my cabin, crying. Not very manly at all. I had just had a horrible dream about Luke dying all over again. It seemed like I relived it every night of my life. That's exactly why I am sitting on the floor of my cabin at 2:13 in the morning.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I got up wiping my face to answer. Standing on my doorstep was Annabeth. She had obviously been up all night. Her hair stuck out everywhere, she had tears running down her face. It turns out I am not the only one who can't fall asleep or stay asleep.

"Stuck in reverse, and the tears come streaming down your face,"

I took Annabeth over to the floor and sat down with her. At first I just held her while we cried. To her she was missing a brother, to me it was missing the brother I should've spent more time with. I felt like it was my fault in a way, that I should have done more to help him. It felt like my life was moving backwards, or in reverse. When we were finally done crying we had tear stains down both of our faces.

"When you lose something you can't replace,"

I had decided that I should try and talk to Annabeth about it. This needed to stop now we needed to move forward with our lives.

"Annabeth..."

"I know, I know Percy. I- I am falling apart. He was the part of me that I lost, a-and it can't ever be replaced." she said, starting to cry again.

"Shh,I know, I know." I said rubbing her back. This is going to be hard.

"When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"

"I loved him Percy, I loved him like family. He was my family. Thalia was the mom, and Luke was the dad. We were our own family, now I am the only one left. I let that love go to waste."

"Hey, hey I am here now. I can help you get through this. We can get through this together. It could be worse. I know it's hard, but I am here now."

"I love you." she said looking up.

"I love you too." I said.

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you..."

"'The lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones.'" she whispered, I had heard the song before on the radio, and knew that Annabeth had liked it.

"'And I will try to fix you.'" I finished.

This was our song now, it gave us hope. We moved on from that night stronger with each other. Whenever it got tough we would whisper the lyrics to each other.

"The lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones."

"And I will try to fix you."

~The End~

Hope you all liked it. Sorry it was kinda sad:'( Sorry if the characters were a bit out of character, they were going through an emotional time. Please review!


End file.
